


Moonlight Confessions

by MonsterTemmie



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Gault - Freeform, Heavy Petting in later chapters, M/M, Mako - Freeform, Mild Angst, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn, Very Minor Original Characters - Freeform, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTemmie/pseuds/MonsterTemmie
Summary: Alzeid has had his eye on Torian for some time but never wanted to ruin their close bond. But with one little slip up, it changed everything.





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oodfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oodfic/gifts), [Holo Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Holo+Wolf).



His laugh, his small smirk, the way he looked so excited when he announced the job they were working on would have good hunting around in the area and how focused he was when he was able to hunt. Alzeid purposely took a few extra days on these jobs to set up camp, giving both him and his Mandalorian companion time to hunt. They did a lot of things during these hunts; Learning Mando'a, how to set up different traps, skinning but never what was really on Alzeid's mind.

He craved to learn how the sandy haired Mandalorian looked beneath the armor. To feel his muscles of his athletic frame, convulse beneath his touch, hear him groan or cry out, curious if he'd be able to get him to fall back on his first language. Whenever he heard him shout in Mando'a, it took all of Alzeid's strength to calm himself. Once, he didn't do it soon enough moments after they encountered a beast yet luckily, the Mandalorian interjected with his warstaff, snapping the hunter out of it the moment he heard his companion say, "Cyare, eyes open!"

Now, the snowy haired hunter laid out before a fire, his head beneath a log with his arm working as a pillow, gazing up to the stars. Listening to the crackling of the fire, the night sky without a cloud in sight and the fresh air, it almost lulled him to sleep. Almost. 

It was much too quiet for Alzeid's liking. Usually Torian was about, telling him about previous hunts to which the Hunter listened with interest. He was genuinely interested in his companion however he knew he walked shaky ground. Torian never showed an interest in women, or anyone, for that matter. And when he did manage to get Torian to speak of what his interests are, he admitted two things; She had to be Mandalorian and she had to know her way around a blaster. Alzeid was both, adopted into Mandalore's clan and certainly knew his way with many weapons but he was still a man in the end. That didn't stop him from his fantasies though.

The silence was unnerving to say the least so he got his feet, grasped a sack and headed towards the river they were camping near. He had to get all the grime, blood and dirt off of him. He didn't exactly mind, Torian remarked that it built character. But if he had to chance to wash up, he certainly was going to take it. The river wasn't too far from the camp and Torian must have been off hunting, even later in the night. He said before there were some creatures best to hunt at night. But where he actually was, Alzeid had to stop his heart from leaping from his chest.

Torian was in the river, his beloved armor tucked to the side. He had just emerged from below the water, running a hand though his hair. His only realization that this wasn't a dream was that the water concealed the Mandalorian's form from the hips down, right beneath his hip bone, his body dripping from the water, adding a faint glistening in the moonlight. If Alzeid thought he looked perfect before, well, that certainly changed to now. His only regret was that he couldn't see the details of his body as Torian sunk down to sit and enjoy the water. He so desperately wanted to just jump in the water, pull Torian close to his body and let his fingers map out his form but he restrained. 

"Guess I should find a different place." Alzeid teased, knowing better than to sneak up on Torian. Poor guy must have already felt vulnerable being out of his armor. Torian turned to look at him but only grinned, shaking his head.

"No. More than enough." The Mandalorian replied back. Alzeid always liked his way of speaking. It was always straight to the point with him.

Without another word, Alzeid stripped himself of his trench coat and clothing, setting it aside next to Torian's armor. He's always been hesitant about his form, holding multiple scars from both jobs and his past, some he was proud of, some not so much. One he couldn't hide was the diagonal scar that went from his right brow and down to his left cheek, partially hidden by the white fringe of hair, leaving his golden eye with a crimson tint visible. He quickly brought himself into the water and ducked in, concealing himself from the neck down. It was.. Surprisingly warm. When Alzeid noticed this, looking around, Torian seemed to have caught on what he was curious of.

"Felt it too. Must be a heat source near by. Not dangerous. Belsavis has many of them."

"Certainly helps relax the body.." Alzeid sighed, trying to remain as sunk down as he could get, inching himself further in.

"..Why ar-- We're the same height. Got to be uncomfortable like that."

Alzeid clicked his tongue in thought, giving a faint sigh. He searched for something to say but what could he? Torian knew about how he was with his scars. It came up during a discussion of Mandalorian culture. Torian said that scars were to be seen as a good thing, no matter where they're from. But for Alzeid? There was no good in them.

"..Sit up." Torian requested in a hushed tone with a hint of determination.

The hunter was reluctant. But Torian and him were two open books with each other. Well, for the most part. He did hide a chapter or two from Torian such has pining for him. That was a forbidden story, hidden between the lines of text. But when he looked to Torian, seeing how his brows were faintly knit but he held a small smile. It was difficult to deny that face. With one final sigh, he sat up further to show the litter of scars that formed across his body, shoulders and chest, faintly visible in the moon light. Now with Torian being this close, Alzeid could easily make out the circular scars on his cheeks, tempted to raise a hand and gently brush his thumb over to trace them.

Torian's blue orbs shifted down, bringing a bare hand to rest on his chest. "Scars are signs of survival. No matter how we gain them. Be proud of these marks. Each is it's own. All mesh'la." His gaze seemed fixated on the marks as he grew closer to inspect them further. "Don't deny them, Cyare.." The moment the words slipped out from his mouth, he drew his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Burcyan.. I meant to say.. Burcyan, not Cyare.. Burcyan being used for someone you have a close bond with.. Cyare being beloved.." He quickly tried to back peddle, literally pushing himself back to swim. "Misspoke.." He seemed so.. Flustered. He's never seen Torian flustered before.

Before he could get far enough away, a pale hand gently gripped Torian's wrist. "Wait, wait, wait.. You called me that before. Earlier during our trip here. When that beast attacked."

"Did I? Must have been the moment. Words get mixed up.." The young Mandalorian explained, relaxing his body in the water. He wouldn't look to Alzeid but the Hunter was sure he saw his cheeks were faintly crimson.

Quietly, Alzeid slipped closer to him, closing the gap between them. Torian didn't swim away this time but Alzeid felt like he wanted to. Yet knowing Torian, he wasn't going to run away. Back peddle with words, sure.. But not run from a battle.

"Then don't use them.." Alzeid whispered softly, his hand raising to rest his fingers on the back of Torian's neck, hus thumb resting against the scars. Feeling the texture beneath his thumb made his whole body quiver. He had been wanting to touch the Mandalorian like this for such a long time that the thought became a distant dream. Now a reality. He was so close to the other, he could feel his breath.

Even with the heavy hinting, he knew Torian's naive side may break through at any second, the man's blue orbs shifting up to him, about to ask but he was cut off. Alzeid couldn't hold himself back anymore. That one slip of the word was enough courage he needed to further his dreams to reality, pressing his lips softly to the other's, feeling a faint gasp as he closed the space that was only a few hairs away.


	2. Risks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I'll admit, I had a bit of a writer's block so I waited to release a new chapter, wanting it to be a good read. Surprisingly, this was suppose to be a simple 2 part one shot but it seemed to have developed a story on it's own! Huh, guess it is time to change tags then.
> 
> For those curious of Alzeid's appearance, I added it below. It is a semi rough draft. I was originally going to wait till it was fully done, and it mostly is, but I will be going back to tweek it sometime. I didn't want to hold up the story any longer! Please be gentle (╯°□°)╯

 

 

  When Alzeid pulled himself back, resting his forehead to Torian's own, he let his silent thoughts hang in the air, his eyes clenched shut. He didn't want to look at Torian, didn't want to see the disgust the other may feel, the confusion, the hate. He didn't feel the other pull away but for all he knew, Torian saw it more as a battle than any sort of confession. But when he finally got the courage to open his eyes, he didn't see disgust or hate, more so a dazed look. The kiss didn't even last that long yet the Mandalorian looked like has been running for miles, fighting to catch his breath. Alzeid noticed that his hand was even hovering over his own and he felt all the fear wash away in the water around the pair.

 

  He was about to make a comment but didn't want to ruin or scare him off. Instead, he leaned forward once more to join their lips again, pulling his form closer to his own, his arm snaking around the other's form, making the kiss deeper than before. To his surprise, he felt a hesitant hand rest on his chest, feeling a scar he received from a lightsaber grazing across his skin. He felt the sensation continue, Torian's fingers drifting upward to his shoulder, his free hand resting on his waist to pull him closer, both of them gently leading the other into each other's comfort zones. It was a step forward but too soon it was a step back. When he opened his eyes once more, he saw that Torian was the one who broke it, his head slightly lowered as he was a faint crimson.

 

  At first, the rejection was taken a bit harshly by Alzeid. Maybe he did take it a step too far? Maybe Torian was only humoring him or he didn't know how to move away at first. Then it struck him; He was the last of the Cadera Clan. Surely some part of him, if not all, wanted to continue his clan, restoring its honor when he first met him on Taris. And Alzeid was a male, he couldn't aid him as much as he wanted. It struck him to the core but.. He could be there for him in other ways. Maybe it was just a slip of the tongue but he was happy to be some sort of 'beloved' to Torian.

 

  That's right.. He could still be his friend, his ally, a close companion like they were before. And maybe with some time, he may even play wing man for the naive Mandalorian. He broke the deafening silence, raising his hand to rest on Torian's sandy blonde hair and smiled, telling him he was alright even if there was a twinge of hurt in Alzeid's golden eyes. Torian looked to him briefly before he frowned, darting his blue gaze to the side. Alzeid softly splashed him with the water as he pulled back, reluctantly releasing the other, his fingers lingering on his cheek, gently running down.

 

 "Thanks.. I feel a bit better about my scars.." The snowy haired man tried to sound thankful but he couldn't get his voice higher than a soft whisper. "..I mean it. Thanks."

 

  Torian looked to him surprised, like he was expecting the man to be angry with him. Lash out, push him away or even tried to push further. He's seen how Alzeid is on the job, how brutal he can be when he doesn't hear the answer he wants, how quick he is to place a blaster under the chin of anyone who questioned his honor, how he never backed down from a challenge, no matter the dangers and all the while he had this look in his eye. It made even his blood run cold and that is saying something as a Mandalorian. Yet throughout their travels, he also saw the more gentle side of the hunter, backing up his allies and friends no matter the cost, giving advice to him about blasters or weapons he wished to learn, never reminding him of his past and how he defended him when others did. When he thought about it like that, he wasn't sure what to expect.

 

"Not a problem.." He said in the same soft tone as the other.

 

  He saw the man smile and drift away in the water. "We might want to head back. I don't know about you but I sure as shite don't want anyone to ransack our camp. Else we'll never hear the end of it from Mako with how much credits it'll take to replace everything." He groaned like a teenager, slowly swimming back to the edge. Torian softly smiled, not fully realizing the pain the rejection might have on Alzeid. The hunter was always good about hiding his emotions.

 

  "Could blame you. Suppose to be at camp." Torian reminded him as he slowly joined, quickly coming up to his side to match his pace. "..Or Gault."

 

  "Ha, give her more of a reason to hate him. Yeah, don't know about that. I'd like them to be civil with one another if we're all working together." Alzeid was the first one out, quickly drying himself off and placed his pants on first, making sure to not look at Torian. As tempting as it was, he needed to not focus on him, work on getting him out of his mind. He took a shot and was shot down. Now all that was left was to salvage whatever relationship they had. 

 

  Once Torian was in his under armor, grasping the other pieces he followed Alzeid back to the campsite. Once the pair was there, Alzeid stretched out his form, releasing a series of pops and cracks, Torian seating himself before the fire place and a blaster, taking it apart to clean. Alzeid canted his head, looking over the man briefly.

  "Not turning in?" Alzeid asked, raising a brow to Torian.

 

  The mando shook his head. "Going to work on this before I sleep. Was planning to earlier, got side tracked.." He technically wasn't lying. He did need but his mind was occupied by other things.

 

  The hunter shrugged faintly. "Alright.. Rest well then Torian. See you in the morning." He ducked into his tent, zipping it down just enough to conceal himself in before laying back on the small cot, his arm over his eyes, his other hand clenched into a fist. He cursed himself. Of all of the stupid risks he had taken his whole life, he just had to do take this one, one that may sour one of his most important relationships of all. He mourned in silence, fighting back any tears that threatened to break away until he finally fell asleep.

 

~~~

 

  Within a few days, everything was normal, for the most part. The only real difference was that Alzeid went out of his way to avoid being alone with Torian. Every chance he got, he busied himself either with the others, with the occasional Torian addition or he locked himself in his quarters, Alzeid just wasn't prepared to be alone with him just yet. Torian didn't seem to notice either way, stuck in his own world. They would still greet each other, Alzeid would still occasionally answer his questions but Torian went out more, joining hunts with other Mandalorians.

 

  "So he says.. If you ask me, seems like our little boy is growing up." Gault said in a teasing manner. Alzeid, Gault and Mako were lounging, waiting to receive payment from a bounty they've just turned in. While they usually took the payment upfront, this was a trusted contractor. "Maybe he finally found that special someone in a different clan. Tough luck, Mako."

 

  "Har, har." Mako quipped back. "Unlike you mister I abandoned my lover, I don't need a partner. All I care about is making Braden proud. Right, Alzeid?" She leaned her head back, looking to Alzeid. "You're the only partner I need."

 

  Alzeid was only half paying attention, just listening to the words but made no attempt with joining their discussion. He raised his head when he heard Mako and just faintly smiled. "..Yeah. You're right. Just you and me. And now others." He chuckled.

 

  "I knew it! You two _do_ have a thing going on!" Gault slapped his leg as he grinned.

 

  "As if. Alzeid is like a brother to me. Not going to deny there was a bit of a crush at first but as time went on, things just mellowed out to how they are now. And honestly? I wouldn't have it any other way. So long as he exists, I'll be right beside him, nothing is gonna change that." Mako stated proudly.

 

  It was true, over time, the two did become close but not in the romantic manner, not even sharing a night together that was sexual. There would be nights where Mako would ask to talk late at night and it ended with them both falling asleep in his bed, occasionally her holding onto him as they slept but those nights have become fewer over time. Alzeid suspected she was still mourning the loss of Braden and he never blamed her, they were a team for sometime, practically like her father. Yet hearing Mako's words, her understanding, he felt a twinge of guilt, wondering if he was now in a position where Mako once was with him, not telling the whole truth of it being 'just a crush'.

 

  "Mhm. Know what that sounds? Boring. B-O-R-I-N-G." Gault remarked with a grin. "When _was_ the last time you got anything other than cuddling a woman?"

 

  Alzeid shot him a glare in response.

 

  "Too long, got it."

 

  Before Mako could throw something at him, the holo went off, blinking twice to notify Alzeid of their payment. It caught their attention, of course. Damn Bounty Hunters.

 

  Mako brought her hand up to rest on her implant, her eyes widening. "..Whoa. I don't think I've ever seen that many zeros in a bounty before."

 

  "Was hoping it would be worth it with how hard Jedi are to kill, especially two of them at once." Alzeid finally added, running a hand down his face. "Torian might have had an idea or two about how to handle them.." He sighed.

 

  "I mean, we got out alive, right? That's something to celebrate." Mako piped in. A bit out of character for her but she was right, they were alive after facing two Jedi, narrowly getting out with the specific one alive which made the bounty so worth it due to it's difficulty.

 

  "In that case, I know just the place." Gault snapped his finger, pointing towards Alzeid. "It'll benefit us all. I promise." He stated, punching in coordinates into the drive.

 

  "Last time you made a promise, we nearly lost our limbs." Alzeid called out to him but the ship was already starting to take off.

 

  "Nar Shadda, here we come!" Gault cheered as Mako gripped an edge to hold onto as they jumped.

 

  "I'll inform Torian.. We can meet up there.." She said in a weary voice, trying to keep her balance but ended up sliding back. Alzeid was already gripping a panel on the side in cases such as this, his arm snapping out to catch her. It was funny to him, to be use to such antics that now even his body started to react before he thought of it. Yet despite catching her, he didn't hear her, his mild else where.

 

_"..Nar Shadda.. Maybe I do need a distraction.."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about post a twitter or discord to dump announcements, polls and art of who is involved in my stories. Tell me what you think but please look forward to Chapter 3!


	3. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..I confessed to him. Sort of." Alzeid said with his head still on the table.
> 
> "..What do you mean sort of?" She asked, kicking her feet. She didn't get a chance to have girl talk, especially with her brother. "Kinda had a feeling you had the hots for him. You kept watching him more intently then me and that's saying something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters just keep rolling out, don't they..

 

  Alzeid wasn't sure what it was about Nar Shadda but it made him feel both at home and on edge. Granted, he had a place here for the times when he was on Nar Shadda and the others did occasionally visit it but he rarely went there. Even now that he was on the planet, looking at the wild lights and darkened sky of the moon, if it could even be called that, he wouldn't be going there. No, he let Gault, of all people, lead him.

  "Nice little place. Hole in the wall. Use to go there for secrecy, good drinks and women. Men too for you, Mako." He explained as they took a taxi towards a shady district which was like a second home to the lot. Mako glared to him silently but even Alzeid laughed. He had to see this, Mako being flirted with, it would be an interesting sight, that is for sure. He would try to keep his brotherly attitude to a low but he wasn't sure how well that would work.

  When they stepped into the dark room of flashing lights with people of all different races and sex dancing on table tops, the first thing Alzeid wanted to do was get a drink. He's been wanting a few good drinks in him and not from the flask he usually carried. Gault disappeared to stars know where as Mako and himself seated themselves at the bar. They would move to a booth later on but for now, they were content with just the bar for now. It wasn't nearly as crowded as the sides.

  They seated themselves, greeted by a Twi'lek bartender who smiled to the two. Both placing their orders in, Mako wanting to try something fruity and unique sounding. Alzeid shrugged and shot all caution to the wind, joining her. He didn't care if the drink wasn't visibly his taste, but the taste itself. Once the drinks was set before them, looking like an iced galaxy in a goblet like glass, Mako decided to break the ice of small talk after watching the drink being made. Alzeid will admit, it was rather mesmerizing to watch but he wasn't prepared for her words.

  "So.. There a reason why you and Torian don't hang out as much?" She asked after taking a long sip for liquid courage. Alzeid nearly choked on his own drink, coughing faintly. In the midst of his choking, she continued. "I mean, you two use to be inseparable since Taris. You even seemed worried when you found out that his father was our hunt contract. And don't think I didn't notice how you said "I just couldn't wait to see you again.." She tried to mimic his voice.

  Alzeid finally caught his breath, rubbing his forehead from the sudden brain freeze. "Just.. I don't know. He's a kid. He's going to wander, isn't he? And besides, we have different.. I don't know.. Schedules? Besides, he often goes out to hunt with other Mandalorians.." He scratched his cheek as he just suddenly became interested with his drink, trying to drown the rest before she could ask another question yet sadly, she waited until he was done.

  "Just wondering if something happened, is all. You know you can tell me anything.." She trailed off. He rested his head on his arm as the tender worked on making something harder for him. Mako grinned. She had him right where she wanted him. "Something _did_ happen! I knew it! What did you do? I want Torian back! I can't hang out with Gault constantly. It gets boring!"

  "..I confessed to him. Sort of." Alzeid said with his head still on the table.

  "..What do you mean sort of?" She asked, kicking her feet. She didn't get a chance to have girl talk, especially with her brother. "Kinda had a feeling you had the hots for him. You kept watching him more intently then me and that's saying something."

  While he was relieved that she didn't seem bothered he felt mildly embarrassed for being caught so easily. He wondered if the others knew as well or if Torian already knew. "..I may.. Have.. Made a move on him while we were on our last trip.." He finally raised his head, looking to the drink. It was an illuminating green and the tender gave a loving pat with a pout. She was listening. She knew. She's seen it many times before. As he threw it back, taking a large swig, feeling the liquor strike his throat quickly like fire.

  "Ooo." Mako winced. "That might have scared him a bit. And I am guessing it didn't go well? To save you from the gritty details that I so want to hear later on but right now, seems a bit fresh."

  "He.. Well, at first he seemed to like it.. I thought he did. Then he.. Sorta pulled back.. He probably wants a girl, you know? A true Mandalorian.. Someone to continue his line.." He looked down to his glass, gently swirling it.

  Mako's face twisted. Something about what he said seemed off.. She didn't think that was the case but she didn't want to give Alzeid any false hope either. Instead, she just raised her glass and clanged it against Alzeid's own. "Welcome to the Singles Club."

  When Gault found them, they polished off their drinks. The man looked happier, like he just won the lottery. When the pair looked to him with confusion, he only gestured them to follow him. Reluctantly they did, following him in the far corner of the building, concealed by an upper floor. It was darker but still had it's slight neon glow from the flashing lights. He seated the two down, Alzeid quickly taking one of the drinks on the side. He was not planning on being sober. And thankfully he was already buzzed when he sat down or else he would quickly become annoyed at Gault's antics. By the time he sat down further, nursing his drink, a young human woman sat down beside him and held his arm tightly with a wide grin. She was scantly clothed and he shot a glare to Gault. The man shrugged.

  "Whaaat? She just wants to get to know you~" He said innocently. "Tara, this is my boss Alzeid. Be sure to threat him well." He sang, seating himself on the other side of the lounge couch. "Can thank me later." Alzeid sighed, looking towards the woman. She was rather attractive, her blond hair cut in a medium length bob with crystal blue eyes. He reluctantly let her hold onto his arm, nursing his drink in silence.

~~~

  When the taxi landed before the place Gault instructed, Torian looked upward. It certainly fit Gault's personality and description. Dark and grimy. Another Mandalorian stood beside him, giving a nod to state that she was ready to move forward. He could already smell the liquor in the air, hear the pounding of the music. He never came to a place like this before but.. He did because his comrades were here. Alzeid was here. He had to spend some time away, sort somethings. As they walked in, he became blinded by the sudden lights, blinking several times to find his bearings.

  When his eyes found Gault, he moved towards the group, leading the other beside him. She took off her helmet once she approached the group, shaking out her crimson hair and smiled to the group, waggling her fingers in a wave. Alzeid glanced upward, noticed Torian and quickly downed his drink as the two Mando sat opposite of Gault. Suddenly Alzeid felt caged, being in the middle.

  "Hey Torian!" Mako said, looking away from the man she was speaking with. "Whose the pretty girl?"

  "This is Katrin. We've been on a few hunts. Been wanting to meet you all."

  Alzeid's mind was going a thousand miles a minute but he tried to shake it out of his mind, inhaling deeply but he couldn't shake the twinge he felt in his chest. He waved to the two, giving her a polite wave yet returned his attention to Tara. He caught Torian's gaze briefly but Alzeid looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, Torian's blues dropped to the ground moments after.

  They avoided conversation with one another, only engaging with conversation with the others.


	4. Drunken Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torian looked to the pair, his brows furrowed. "..What do you mean that far. Is he not usually like that?" He asked. He didn't drink often and he hasn't seen Alzeid drink so much before tonight.
> 
> Gault leaned his head back with a sigh. "Should I tell him or do you wan--"
> 
> "We know Alzeid likes you." Mako blurted out. "And we weren't too sure how you felt so.. Gault hired a woman and we'd let it go from there."
> 
> "Oooor you could tell him. Honestly, kid, bit of a wrench in the plan if you bring your girlfriend along. Would have liked to know that before hand. I went out of my way to find a short haired blond with blue eyes."
> 
> Torian shook his head in bewilderment. "Katrin is like family to me. She's been there since we were kids." He held his thumb out to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the broken chapters, I just don't want them to be too long! Guess it makes up for my long absence! Please enjoy ~(˘▾˘~)

  As the night continued, the party continued to mingle but Alzeid had to excuse himself briefly after polishing off a shot, scooting himself out from the closed off surface and made his way outside. It was getting way too stuffy in there, he needed a moment to pull back and think. He couldn't keep avoiding Torian but he just felt so awkward around him. He kept playing the scene over in his head but it always continued as a fantasy then he ended up just feeling guilty in the end. 

  He cursed himself, reaching into his coat to remove a cigarette and leaned against the railing. He hung his head over the side and just closed his eyes. He was already at his limit with drinking, barely able to walk but he tried to be as smooth as possible. ' _It seemed to have worked'_ , he thought that is until he felt the hand on his back and his face fell. ' _Or not._ ' The hand felt small, gentle on his back. It wasn't Gault and he doubted Torian would approach him.

  He had a few words with Katrin, found out that she knew Torian for sometime, they hunted together and Torian seemed to be.. Relaxed around her like they use to be. They were whispering to each other, Torian would get bashful, shaking his head. He wasn't able to judge if she'd be the sort to check on a drunken man but he'd rather she'd be by Torian with how out of his element his here and as much as it pained the Bounty Hunter.

  "I'll be fine, Mako.. Just need some.. Fresh rotten air." He chuckled, bringing the cigarette to his lips to inhale but it was gently plucked from his hand.

  "Guess again.." He heard a feminine voice. When he turned, he saw the blond hair and his heart skipped a beat until he noticed it was Tara. She swayed with her arms folded, crimson lips pulled into a smirk as she winked. She certainly was beautiful but she wasn't his tip. Too quick to cling, too flirtatious, too showy. Alzeid like subtle, quiet. He didn't want to disrespect her but he was fairly certain if she was in the same group that Gault brought over. She was either a dancer or something more lucrative. She certainly knew how to dance, she was quick to show that off to the group but Alzeid barely paid attention, merely leaned back and closed his eyes, letting the drinks muddled his mind.

  He felt a nail gently touch his cheek as she moved closer. "I've been feeling neglected.." She pouted. Oh yeah. There was also that. She had to be the center of attention.

  Alzeid just feigned a smile. "..Sorry.. Just.. A lot on my mind.." He admitted but went in no further detail. He just wanted some peace and quiet for a few moments. He guessed that since he wasn't paying attention, she had to insert herself further. He brought a hand to his forehead, gently rubbing it. "Guess.. One too many drinks can distract a man.."

  She moved closer, crushing the cigarette beneath her heel, resting a hand to his chest and the other to the back of his neck to gently toy with his nape. "I can always help distract you further.. And you could pay attention to me more." She beamed, cocking her head to the side as she toyed with his necklace, being of a tooth from his first kill after being adopted into Mandalore's clan, his first hunt with Torian. He hid in under his shirt and trench coat but she must have caught the string. She stepped close, placing one slender leg between his and the other curled around his other. She smelled of perfume but under it, there was a hint of sweetness.

  He was mildly confused in his daze at how close she was but the closeness grew as she gently lead his head down to press her lips to his. He hesitated, raising his hands to push her back, gripping her shoulders but something fought with him. Maybe it was the drinks in his system, maybe it was the longing of another's touch, comfort that lead his hands to release and pulled her closer suddenly, that returned the kiss with need and force, holding her closely to his chest. He'd been with many women over the years, why would now be any different?

~~~

  It had been nearly ten minutes since Alzeid left, Torian was growing anxious, bouncing his leg. He constantly looked to the doorway and took a drink every time he didn't see who he was looking for. Katrin placed her hand on his leg to cease the movement, giving him a deadpanned look.

  "I didn't come here to give you a pep talk only to let it go to waste. _Balac, laandur~_." She sang. 

  Torian sighed in defeat, resting the glass down. Without a word, he followed Katrin's advice. She was who he spoke to about the whole situation, how nervous he was, how he clammed up. At first, he was confused and even sort of battled with himself but in the end, with Katrin's words and advice, he realized he made a mistake about avoid Alzeid for as long as he did. When they first arrived, he felt enraged. He never did like sleazy women and noticed how uncomfortable Alzeid looked. Katrin was quick to realize that was who Torian meant, whispering later on how she approved and teased him about it, how there wasn't many men like him in her clan. He got embarrassed quickly, hiding behind a shy smile.

  He was about to venture outside until he noticed Alzeid and Tara return. He had his arm over his shoulder and she was closer than before. Yet they didn't join the group. Instead, they moved upstairs into the darker areas. He hesitated to follow, teetering on his heels and remained where he was.

 

  Upstairs, Alzeid was moved against the couch in a sitting position, pulling the girl along with him into his lap. She giggled but he was rather emotionless as she leaned forward to join their lips again, shifting to straddle herself in his lap. To help her keep balance, he gripped her hips which she took as an invitation to rock herself on as the kiss grew heavier. She broke away briefly, placing something on her tongue. When she raised her gaze, she noticed that Torian walked up the steps and saw her action. She raised a finger to make a shushing motion with a grin before she turned back to pull Alzeid in a needy kiss. One of his hands slid down to her leg while the other tangled within her locks, not realizing in his state that she gave him something but moments after, he tasted something bitter. He gently pulled on her locks to trail the kiss downward, believing it was something she drank earlier in the night that caused the taste.

  Torian joined the group and just quietly sat, looking troubled. Katrin was the first to notice, gently nudging him. He wasn't sure what to say. Should he mention what she did? But Alzeid seemed to be doing so willingly. It took Katrin subtly nudging him a few times before he got the courage to mention what he saw yet when he started, he noticed Alzeid and Tara moving towards the group. He looked like he was hanging off of her.

  "I think Aly has had too much to drink. He mentioned he had a place here so I am just.. Gonna take him there and make sure he gets to bed~" Tara sang, winking to the woman Gault was speaking to. Before any of them could interject, she quickly grasped a large stray bottle of liquor, Alzeid touching his forehead before the pair slipped away.

  There was an awkward silent for several minutes before they tried to return to their night but something hung in the air. After a half hour of the two trying to awkwardly avoid their thoughts, Katrin silently scolding Torian and the young Mandalorian stewing, Gault and Mako finally looked to one another, raising their brows.

  "..Have you.. Ever seen him look like that when he's drunk?" Gault finally asked Mako whom firmly shook her head.

  "..Nope." She said with extra emphasis of the pop of the P.

  "Did not think it would go that far.."

  "Mm-mm."

  Torian looked to the pair, his brows furrowed. "..What do you mean that far. Is he not usually like that?" He asked. He didn't drink often and he hasn't seen Alzeid drink so much before tonight.

  Gault leaned his head back with a sigh. "Should I tell him or do you wan--"

  "We know Alzeid likes you." Mako blurted out. "And we weren't too sure how you felt so.. Gault hired a woman and we'd let it go from there."

  "Oooor you could tell him. Honestly, kid, bit of a wrench in the plan if you bring your girlfriend along. Would have liked to know that before hand. I went out of my way to find a short haired blond with blue eyes."

  Torian shook his head in bewilderment. "Katrin is like family to me. She's been there since we were kids." He held his thumb out to her.

  Katrin wiggled her fingers in a wave again. "Already spoken for. Already have a Riduur. Spouse. I was just here to help Torian." She beamed. "But honestly, he looked a bit.. Out of it.."

  Torian leaned his forehead into his hand, closing his eyes, his leg bouncing again. "..She.. Slipped him something, I don't know what but something.."

  Gault's head fell back as he sighed. "Oookay. Time to save our boss. Kass, it has been a good evening but I need to do my own rescuing." He smiled to the woman whom gently released him. "I'll come by to discuss those business plants." The woman gently hugged him in a more friendly manner.

  Mako climbed to her feet, shimmying away from the man as she reached to help Torian up but to her surprise, he was already leaving. She looked to Katrin in surprise but the Mandalorian woman gave her a knowing nod and smile. "No one calls my brother Aly but us." She said with a hint of venom. The group paid their tab and departed, Mako already knowing the location of his place.

 

  Before the taxi could even properly touch down Torian already jumped and stormed his way towards the doors. When he got into the first room, he heard the distinctive sound of a slap and a very upset looking Tara stomping out, her clothing and hair looking disheveled. When she noticed the group, her once pretty face was twisted in a scowl. Mako entered while the other two waited from a safer distance outside.

  " _Me'bana_?!" Torian shouted, anger practically seething from him.

  "Whaaat.. Happened?" Mako asked, stepping forward, trying to pull back Torian who looked like he was about to pounce on a prey. Tara whipped her head to glare at Torian before she pointed to the doorway with an angry finger.

  "Ask _him_! I've never had a man say another's name like that before! He just kept saying 'Torian', my name is Tara!" She shouted, stomping her foot. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of that room!" She snapped, stomping her way out.

  Mako rubbed her forehead with a sigh. "..Well.. That solves that.." She said, shaking her head. "You.. Check on him Torian. You'll be better equip with that threat than me." She placed her hands on her hips. She did feel a little bit of a victory to learn that even when he was drunk and possibly on an unknown substance, Alzeid wouldn't just drop his feels so quickly.

  Torian was already walking towards the door. "..I'll check on him.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balac, landuur: Joining of two mando'a words, balac meaning opportunity and landuur meaning fragile or weakling. When joined, essentially meaning "Opportunity, weakling". When stated in the way Katrin stated, it was to be teasing, trying to say "Now is your chance" with a bit of hazing as per mandalorian culture.
> 
> Riduur: Spouse; Used for both Husband and Wife
> 
> Me'bana: "What's happening?" or "What's happened?"


	5. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited... Heavy, very heavy, petting chapter! Da-da-da-daaaa~! Borderline lemon? Lime? Not sure. Sorry for taking so long to come out with this chapter! College started back up and I wasn't sure how to fill this chapter. But it is finally out! Hooray!

  When Torian entered the room, he was quickly hit with the sudden scent of something sweet. He could practically taste in on his tongue. He heard the faint undertones of music that was being played, looking into the dark room. He searched within the darkness, seeing a figure laying on bed. Alzeid laid there with his hand pressed to his forehead, tucked beneath the fringe. He was preparing to see Alzeid without any clothing but when he moved closer, he saw he was still clothed only lacking his coat. The blankets were pushed to the side as the man breathed sharply, sounding like he was in pain.

  Without any hesitance, he moved towards the man and carefully moved his arm over his shoulder to lift him up into a sitting position. Alzeid inhaled sharply, trying to pull away from him at first. Torian brought a hand up to rest against his cheek then his forehead. He was burning up quickly. Carefully, he laid him back down and exited to speak to Katrin.

  She was waiting outside with the other two, the woman was thankfully long gone. Gently, he pulled her aside and explained Alzeid's conditions. She asked him to wait, moving inside, leaving the crew together.

  "Soooo. He was saying  _your_  name.. Because I don't know any other Torian." Gault said with a wide grin.

  Torian hesitantly nodded, the bashful side coming to view once more. He wasn't sure how to take any of this; It was his first times actually caring about someone this deeply to where he was actually relieved that his name was called. It washed away his fears, somewhat, but the water was still murky, not all the fears gone yet. "..Seems that way.."

  "Aaand..?" The Deveronian held his hands out, making a rolling motion, asking Torian to continue.

  "I think what Gault is trying to say is that.. Well, more so ask.. Does this mean you two will be avoiding each other less? Maybe even more? Because, I'll tell you, it gets _awkward_ on the ship sometimes." Mako cut in. "..I honestly just want you both to be happy, jump over this hurtle."

  The blonde hesitated, starting his words but quickly back tracking. "..I'm.. Not sure.. I don't want to be away from the ship. Or you two. Or him. Just.. Had to do some searching.. Found my answer.. I think." He folded his arms as he looked to the entrance then back at the pair. "Something is there.. Right now.. Worried about him." He said curtly. He wasn't sure how to put it into words yet but he knew this, he wouldn't be leaving his friend's side anytime soon. He saw the damage it caused and if he needs to help rebuild that bridge, he would. Either they would go back to bring friends.. Or maybe even more. But nothing less than a friend.

  Mako and Gault look to each other. Both wanted the well being for the members of the crew, including their boss, even if they do get on each other's nerves from time to time. Happy with that answer, they let it drop as Katrin approached. She had a smile and was wiping a tear away.

  "He'll be alright, Torian. Just.. Keep an eye on him for the night. Tend to what he needs. The drinking got to him, doubt he'll remember this night clearly and whatever she gave him, it isn't dangerous. I poured a bit of cold water on him. Just stick with him for the night." She explained.

  Torian quickly ducked inside as Mako skittered towards Katrin. "Is it what I think it is?" Mako asked in a half whisper, leading Katrin inside. There were spare rooms and the two women quickly stuck together as Katrin grinned widely as Gault walked to a different spare room.

~~~

  When Torian entered the side room which was a bathroom, Alzeid was pressing his hand to the wall, trying to stand but was starting to fall. Torian quickly caught him, bringing them was close as they were many nights before. Alzeid's arm tightly gripped Torian's back to keep his balance, curling his face in his neck. He's never seen Alzeid so.. Disheveled. He usually held himself with pride but now, he was almost a crumpling heap.

  "..I got you." He said softly to Alzeid, carrying him back into the bedroom to gently lay sit him against the headboard, leaving for a few moments to dampen a cloth.

  Alzeid could tell up from down, light to right, night or day. The room spun whenever he tried to open his eyes but the worst feeling of it all was the growing heat in his body. He felt like a furnace. The water helped, mildly but he knew it would come back. He thought he heard Torian's voice but why would he even be here with him. This was his room. He remembered coming here with.. Tara was her name? Their session became a big harder now that they were alone in his room but that's when he started to feel the effects of the heat. Feeling her hands run down his chest, he gave the faintest sigh and said "Torian." Next thing he knew there was a heavy slap to his cheek and he was alone. But now, he could have sworn her heard Torian.

  He knew his voice well, hearing him say he had him. His scent was a mixture of natural spicy musk but there was the undertone of something sweet and it was so close, he leaned forward. He remembered the callous hands touching his chest, his scars, feeling those same hands on his back and now wrist as he walked back to the colder room and then he was alone, the heat rising within him once more. He felt the room get colder but it wasn't effecting him the way he wanted. He reached for his shirt, pulling it off. Moments after, he felt the cool rag to his forehead.

  Torian sat across from him, pressing the rag to his forehead moments after Alzeid removed his shirt, his own armor removed now so he could be closer and more comfortable. Something hung from his neck now that he was seated and Torian reached out to touch it. He recognized the fang easily, he had a similar one, from the same hunt. Biting his lower lip, he leaned forward and pulled Alzeid closely, letting Alzied's chin rest on his shoulder. He regretted being away like he was before but at least now, he could be there for him.

  With his arm wrapped around his waist, he kept their bodies close. Maybe a bit too close as Alzeid's breathing picked up once more, curling slightly as he clenched his teeth. He heard his name faintly called in an almost.. Well, he could have heard wrong but it sounded almost like he was pleading.

  Another person's warmth. That's what he realized he needed now that he felt Torian so close. But not just any person, it had to be only Torian. His arms slowly moved to gently hold the other, his arms looping beneath the Mandalorian's own. He moved his head to press his forehead to Torian's neck, his breathing growing heavy and his heartbeat quickening. He knew Torian could hear it, he remembered when they first met he mentioned how he could hear the beast's heartbeat through the cave walls. Now, with his 'hunt' so close, it was impossible for him to miss.

  His thoughts suddenly came to a halt when he felt the other's hands gently run down his back. It was enough to make him visibly shiver and he nearly made a sound when his hands stopped at his waist. Torian didn't miss any of this, not one slight movement. He gently traced the other's scars with his fingertips, remembering how the other loathed them but to him, it marked him as a true warrior. Again, Alzied reacted to his breath hitching, a hand resting on Torian's thigh. And again, he whispered the other's name. This time Torian knew it was pleading.

  He drew the other back, to Alzied's dismay, just enough to peek at his features. His face was beat red, keeping his vision downward. A strong hand rested against Alzied's cheek, pulling him to his forehead to press against the other. "..I nev--.." Torian paused with a sigh, trying to find the right words. "..I'm sorry. I should have spoken to you sooner.." He finally stated.

  Alzied felt a twinge of guilt form deep within him. Why was Torian apologizing? He didn't know why he was, his condition muddling his memory like a thick mist. He didn't like seeing the man like this. Nor is Torian one to look so hurt or depressed. His finger gently traced down the other's cheek, golden eyes looking into sheepish and hurt blue ones.

  "But now, I understand." Torian said, this time in a much more stern tone, like he wasn't letting himself back down now. He carefully leaned forward, brushing his lips to Alzied's own and held them there, leaving the ball in Alzied's court. When he finally felt the other return the kiss, he felt himself ease. At first, the kiss was soft and gentle, being just faint pecks at first but soon it turned into something much more passionate, lips crashing against each other as Torian pulled Alzied onto his lap, adjusting the other's legs so that they'd be at his sides, resting his hands on the back of his thighs. Every little touch Torian did Alzied reveled within it, his arms draping themselves over his shoulders, tangling his fingers into sandy blonde hair. He was always curious about the texture, thinking it would be rough due to his lifestyle but it was actually rather soft. When his fingers toyed with the hair, he gave a gentle pull which Torian rewarded him with a sharp inhale, his hips slightly bucking as a reaction.

  Torian sought for entrance between the other's lips and when the other didn't comply soon enough, he let his own hand shift between Alzied's hair and gave a faint tug, his hips bucking again, realizing that he was grinding against something solid. At first, gripping his hair only gifted him a faint sound but the moment he started to grind against him, his lips not only parted but a husky moan escaped him. He wasn't sure which part it was to at first but as he attacked the other's tongue, his hips moved again. Alzied gripped at Torian's hair, pulling his head away to bite his lower lip. It just kept feeling like the right button was pressed and this was the reaction.

  Growing curious, the mandalorian's brow perked upward, bringing one of his hands to palm the front of Alzeid's pants, feeling the same hard pressure. Alzeid's back arched as he quickly pulled the other in for another kiss, moaning softly into it, only parting his lips to faintly whisper 'Torian' in that same needy voice. He almost couldn't take it anymore, Torian thought, about to throw Alzied down but within moment's he realized it was him who was staring up at the ceiling. Then he felt a palm against his already semi-hard self. He didn't even realize he became such, getting caught in the moment. The palming stopped but not even seconds after, he felt his lower half slowly being exposed then suddenly felt warmth that made him shiver with a low goan escaping. When he peaked down, he saw Alzied slowly graze his tongue over the tip before engulfing him fully, slowly bobbing his head.

  "S--.. St.. Alzied.." He moaned, about to ask him to stop but he feared that Alzied would take it harshly. Of course, he didn't want him to stop but he didn't want the other to have to do that. But this feeling of pleasure, so alien to him but he welcomed it, fingers brushing through white locks.

  With Torian's gentle guidance, he quickened his speed. He needed this, this warmth, passion, heat. He could taste a salty pre-release on his tongue, drawing back to leave a string from his tongue to the other, about to dive in further but his body was quickly flipped over and he was on his back, feeling Torian's fingertips lowering his clothing this time, gripping Alzied's hardened member between his hand and stroked. It was already enough for Alzied, feeling himself twitch before suddenly releasing on Torian's hand but he showed that he wasn't done yet, still rather heated.

  Torian was surprised at first. Did he push him that far doing so little? He felt a sense of pride swell up within him as he positioned to rub himself against Alzied's own, licking at a bit of white from his hands. The act drove Alzied insane, watching the man whom was usually more on the innocent side when it comes to more lewd situations. But then again, he didn't have that young looking gaze. Alzied has seen it before and when he saw it last, it was when they were hunting. So full of passion.

  His thoughts shattered as he felt the other grind to him, harshly brushing against one another. Alzied brought a hand to wrap around them both, stroking with need. He watched as Torian's face contorted due to the pleasure, the moans that spilled past his lips as he kept himself above the other with shaking arms, still thrusting rapidly into the other's hand. He enjoyed every second of the display, pulling their lips together once more as he tangled his hands in the blonde locks. It hadn't been too long ago but he felt himself reaching closer and with how Torian's features looked, it looked like neither of them would last too long.

  Torian was the one to pull his head away as he bit his lower lip, completely lost in the sensation he felt, his breathing hoarse and heavy as he moaned. "Alzied.." He whispered, between his thrusts, feeling Alzied's hands around his member, the warmth pressed against him meshed with the slickness. He felt hands grasping his cheeks to pull him down and felt another's teeth bite at his lower lip. In return, he gripped at his back, dragging nails down his back. After a few more heavy thrusts, he felt in the pit of his stomach a scorch before he saw stars, releasing himself over the other and in sync, as did Alzied, the feeling of heat slowly dying down.

  The mandalorian collapsed beside him, pulling Alzied close, his fingers tracing the scars on the man's face and Alzied did the same, running his thumb over the circular tribal like scars on the other's cheek. Both were out of breath, slick with sweat but neither seemed to care, too focused on catching their breaths and being entranced by the other. Alzied felt a fear creep in him, afraid to let the other go, still sick with a foggy mind. Torian smiled softly, bringing his lips to the other's forehead as he held him close, curling up for the night, pulling the blanket over the two.  
  
  Against Torian, Alzied felt sleep washing over him, taking hold. With the blankets above the pair, they slowly drifted to sleep while Alzied prayed for the next day to never come, to remain within this moment.


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of confusion, drunken haze and emotions being seen, Torian finally is able to realize just what Alzied is to him and when he is able to comfort him, it is a night he won't forget. However, this does not bring a pause to the tension just yet..

  The pair slept through the night peacefully, side by side, connected by their embrace to each other. Legs were tangled together beneath the blankets, their bodies no longer slick with sweat but the aftermath was still there. It was Torian who woke up first. He was confused, unsure of where he was yet when his gaze flickered down to Alzied, it all started to come back to him. Bringing Katrin to meet the crew and get her opinion on Alzied, which she approved of. Then there was that mess with that woman who was the cause of it all. Part of him actually wanted to thank her, if it wasn't for her slip up, Torain wouldn't have acted, let alone come to realize his attraction. Then there was the heat of it all...

  The young Mandalorian's face flushed, smiling sheepishly to himself. He's never admittedly felt an attraction for another, too focused on restoring his honor and restore the Cadera name yet everything changed during that first meeting. He remembered it like it was yesterday, vivid and clear like the man that slept beside him, looking so peaceful..

  It was on Dromund Kaas, in the dark forests that even some Sith tried to avoid. It was one of the better hunting grounds he's been on despite the fact that there was a large city in the middle. He was speaking to Jogo, another Mandalorian as he cleaned his armor. The other was going on about how he was getting tired of the Sith venturing to the forest, claiming to have strength yet quickly high tailed it out. He just listened, giving a faint shake of his head. He was tempted to just go and hunt alone but right when he was about to retrieve his staff, he heard others murmuring, their attention being drawn to a group. This, as he expected, annoyed Jogo even further and he stepped forward to 'greet' the new arrivals.

  "This is a camp for warriors, not hikers. You aren't welcome here." He spoke with an acidic tone, throwing his hand to the side.

  Torian took the chance to look over the group. Two humans, one with a small metal plate over her eye and the other was a man wearing a mask he's seen some Sith wear. But despite this, he didn't look like a Sith. His arms were folded and he looked bored before Jogo, possibly already annoyed with his antics. He wore a leather duster which was tattered near the bottom and he hid one of his golden eyes beneath a fringe of white hair. He noticed the scar across his face and judging by his equipment from the pack on his back to his twin blasters, he was sure he wasn't a Sith. To Torian, he had a warrior's aura around him. He was curious to see how well he'd handle Jogo's venom.

  "That so.. I see." The white haired man slowly nodded, Torian was sure he could almost see how his lips pursed under the mask with a sense of false understanding. The golden eye flickered towards Jogo. "Mildly surprised.. See, I was sent here at the request of Mandalore."

  Torian's brows rose. Requested by Mandalore? Which meant..

  "Feh. And you are?" Jogo asked with the same harsh tone.

  Torian couldn't stop himself from interjecting. "He's more warrior than you, Jogo."

  This comment caused Jogo's eyes to snap towards the other Mando, turning his venom on him. "You're one to judge, eh, _arue'tal_?"

  Torian rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "Huntmaster declared him the Grand Champion.." He was almost annoyed at the fact that he had to spell that out for the other.

  Jogo's eyes widen slightly, glaring to the newcomer. "That true?"

  Alzied was still trying to piece together what 'arue'tal' meant. He knew a few languages from Huttspeak to Smuggler's Cant. But that was something he hasn't heard. He didn't miss the chance to strike back however. "You don't want me to prove it.. Trust me." He challenged.

  Jogo did his best to not show his surprise, quickly throwing up the strong front. "Yeah? What if I do? Winning the Great Hunt doesn't make you one of us." He waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Finish up whatever brought you here and go."

  Torian grit his teeth. Sometimes, he wondered if Jogo lost what it meant to be Mandalorian somewhere down the line. He shook his head, planting his hands on his chest as he shook. "Nevermind.." He dismissed Jogo's presence for now. "It's an honor."

  "Nice to see our hard work actually pay off.." Mako said quietly with a rather proud smile. The man himself seemed to peer over his shoulder and while the mask still obscured his features, he could see the crinkling in the corner of his eye, indicating that he was smiling.

  "Nice to meet you too, kid.. You seem to know mine but for the sake of your friend, Alzied. Preferably just Alzied." He thumbed to the pair that accompanied him, first the woman then the other. "This is Mako and Gault. It would be rude to not ask yours in return." Alzied spoke with a softer tone than he did towards Jogo, Mako giving him a fingery waggle of a wave. So, he really only bit back at those who ask for it, Torian could agree with that. However, he noticed that the man could use a crash course in what it means to be Mandalorian.  
  
  "Torian Cadera.. Not a kid." The sandy haired man replied, not meaning his last statement to sound venomous but who didn't dislike being called a kid?

  Alzied's brows perked upward. "You don't look a day over eighteen.. No offense." Torian glanced over him, like he should speak. Despite the fact that the Hunter had white hair, he looked to be in his early twenties.

  "We gauge by deeds." Torian explained. He sort of hating having to explain this but he understood already that Alzied wasn't Mandalorian by birth, not that it mattered if you were brought into it by birth or through the Great Hunt; A mandalorian is still a mandalorian. "Taking the head of one of our beasts?" He asked.

  He thought he heard a click of the tongue from the man whom shrugged. "I'm here to claim the head of.. Something. I'll know what when I find it." The hunter replied in a laid back tone.

  Torian was mildly surprised. "I get it.. The sire of the brood.." He spoke out loud as it clicked in his head. A dangerous task but when has Mandalore ever given out easy jobs, takes the fun out of the hunt. "No one's seen it, but it's there.." His arms folded as he slowly looked around the forest with a small playful smile. "You can feel it's heartbeat in the walls.."

  "Better warriors than you have tried. They never returned." Seems like Jogo couldn't keep his silence for long to Torian's dismay, the other quickly butting in once he saw a chance. Torian was about to fire back until he heard a deep rumble from Alzied; The hunter was chuckling while Mako was glaring daggers at the back of Jogo's head, watching him walk forward.

  "Well then.. Let me show you how it's done." Alzied said, loud enough for Jogo to hear before the mandalorian sat back at the fire place. "..He always a bucket of sunshine?" The hunter asked, looking to Torian with a teasing tone.

  "More or less.. But if there's a bottom, it's probably there. Good hunting." Torian wished the other which he was rewarded with a smile.  
  
  "It will. I'll be sure to bring you back a souvenir.. Kid." Alzied added that last part with a teasing tone before he turned away, walking off with Mako.

  Torian watched as the two vanished, curious as to how they would do but he knew he couldn't be there. Jogo would just use it against them anyway, even if Torian was to just watch, claiming that he aided them. Which reminded him, turning to Jogo with a glare. "Seriously? Judgement before seeing actions." He said with a disapproving tone.

  Jogo rolled his eyes with a scowl. "Mandalorians are becoming a dying breed.. There is no pure mandalorians anymore, keeps being muddled with Hunters who think they're tough and people like you.. No offense." He added that last remark with a laugh. "There is no honor for you or that hunter, not anymore.

  It stung Torian but he was use to it by now, his clan name being nothing but a black spot. But questioning his honor, that was a step too low. Silently, his mind started to whirl as he planned but first, he was going to see how the Bounty Hunter Alzied did, waiting for him at the camp.

 

 

  He hadn't realized he was actually rather excited and a bit worried as the hours drew on. Wasn't like him to exactly connect with someone on first meeting but there was something about Alzied. Maybe his confidence that wasn't too inflated by an ego. Maybe it was him wanting to see the man in action, see how he fought. He enjoyed watching others, sparring against them. There were some Mandalorians that gave him a chance, others didn't give him the time of day. He was itching for some sort of action, even if it was a simple spar. Maybe.. After his plans, once the honor of his clan name was restored, he'd be more accepted, maybe even challenge Alzied.. If he made it back alive.

  The worry filled him, even with another one of their own rushing to where Jogo was before the pair quickly stepped forward, a crowd starting to form. He got to his feet and moved closer, even moving himself to the front. Usually he didn't but this was a rare occasion. He saw both the snowy haired man and the spunky woman following behind, Alzied looking rather proud even with the blood smeared over him. He couldn't stop himself from asking how it went, still surprised to see them alive. They wouldn't have turned tail.. Would they?

  Alzied didn't fail to bring good news, however, holding up a large sack. "Find another hunting spot, kid. This one's a boneyard." He said with triumph in his voice.

  "Impressive.." Torian breathed, trying to hide his surprise to not upset the Hunter.

  "How did you kill it when so many of my clan have failed..?" Jogo asked, sounding like a genuine question for once. Maybe this did knock him down a few pegs. Torian was curious to see how the Hunter would reply. He could tell this was taking a shot at Jogo's pride, the man actually sounding dishearted, he was worried that Alzied might strike where the armor was starting to crumble. But Alzied never ceased to surprise him.

  "If they had your attitude, it's no surprise they failed." Alzied started with a hit of poison but his voice quickly calmed to a more explaining tone. "You're so hungry for a fight, you don't think about what you're getting into. Bounty hunting's about fighting smart as much as fighting hard." Despite his young age, Alzied's words held strength and wisdom that comes from someone knowing how to fight.

  "There must be something to what you've said. You killed it, they died.." He sighed softly before his form stiffened, swallowing his pride. "I salute your victory!"

  Torian found himself respecting the man that much more. He could have knocked Jogo further down but he instead helped him and even with Jogo's sudden change of heart, Torian felt himself raise his fist in a cheer. "Hail to the victor! Oya!" He cried out and to his surprise, the others followed suit.

  Alzied chuckled, looking to Mako with a mild shrug who was also caught into the cheering and even gave a few bows. The woman stretched out her arms with a sigh. 

  "I think I've had enough with this creepy.. Murky.. Dark planet." Mako said once the cheering died down. "Could definitely go for a shower. Let's go tell Mandalore of our success." She offered.

  Alzied nodded in agreement, looking to Torian with the same eye crinkle smirk as before. "Well then.. Catch you around kid. Hope to see you on the field sometime. Can teach me a thing or two." He teased, turning away with a wave.

  Torian felt a little starstruck. Him teach someone else.. It was a new thought to him. Not only did he have respect for the man, he felt a bit more determined now more than ever. "We'll meet again.." He told himself. "Once my clan name is restored, I'll find you and spar." It was his silent vow to himself as he watched the pair leave. Little did he know that his goal would be reached very soon. Sooner than he realized...


End file.
